


But What If She Likes Taller Guys?

by lagunasfaeries



Category: World of Final Fantasy (Video Game 2016)
Genre: F/M, I mean I guess there's Tidus/Hauyn if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: A silly little fic inspired by Serafie's Rumor Radar… and the idea of Tidus apparently having a thing for summoners.
Kudos: 2





	But What If She Likes Taller Guys?

**Author's Note:**

> During my second (or third) playthrough of WOFF, I noticed that you can use Serafie's Rumor Radar a second time: when assembling the Pleiad. One of the notes from that, plus story consideration, led to this fic.  
> (Teen rating just for one specific line that's kinda dumb, but feels in-character)

It wasn't that Tidus disliked Balamb Garden. It was a cool building… ship… thing. And he did genuinely enjoy helping out the League of S; and, truly, he was flattered- grateful, even- that they would have his assistance, considering how inexperienced he was with fighting. The whole experience so far had been very cool. 

On the other hand, though, there was the fact that he often got yelled at for not taking things seriously enough. Or not listening when he should. Or missing meetings. Or for trying to practice blitzball in the corridors of the Garden, just to accidentally smack an unsuspecting SeeD in the back of the head with the ball.

There was a day where Tidus had just gotten done receiving yet another stern talking-to about being "so careless," as Squall had put it, after they'd returned to base- a day where, on his way back to the dorms, Tidus wondered if continuing on with the League was within his best interests. He was still satisfied with his work here. He didn't hate it. But he also felt discomfort whenever the other league members would get on his case like this. He had begun to wonder, at this point, how many times he could get chewed out before those feelings of discomfort grew into hatred.

Granted, if he just took things more seriously and was more cautious on missions, the berating would stop. But that just wasn't the Tidus way.

Anyway, it was on this day that Tidus crossed paths with perhaps the most enigmatic being he ever had beheld, walking past him to go toward the deck (he assumed). Previously, the only Jiants he had ever met were the twins, but this young lady… well, if he'd ever met her before, he'd remember that, that was for sure. He'd remember such a mysterious aura, clad in black, but with hair so pristinely white- and those legs…

"Tidus, did you-"

"Did you _see_ that?!" he interrupted… Lightning, apparently. Why was Lightning here?

"All I see is a guy neglecting his schedule, _again_ ," she replied, her face unamused.

"Huh? Schedule?" Now he had to think again. "Oh, darn it! I was supposed to be reporting to Quistis, uh…" he checked the time, "ten minutes ago! Gotta run!"

Perhaps Tidus' bad timing today was good timing in disguise. When Tidus thought of his newfound coworkers, he thought of Lightning, of Squall, of Cloud and Shelke- people who were kind enough, but weren't exactly the ones you pictured when you thought of pleasant small talk, and even less for obtaining information from them. On the contrary, even though she was constantly busy, Quistis was almost always warm and pleasant to speak with, and was fine with casual conversation as long as it didn't breach any missions or contracts.

After Tidus had finished recollecting the mission he'd completed earlier with Squall to her, he eased in a smooth, "By the way…"

When the room remained silent, he took this as an invitation to continue. "When I was walking around earlier, like right before I came here, I couldn't help but notice a new face. You wouldn't happen to know anything about her, huh?"

"A new face? What are you talking about?" asked Quistis, confused. "…oh! You must mean Hauyn. She's Lann and Reynn's sister; I suppose you're only just now seeing her because she took a little longer to recover than the other summoners. Dr. Kadowaki says it's probably because of her size, which I suppose would make sense because…"

As she continued, Tidus thought. 

_A summoner, huh? Lately, it seems like summoners are always the hottest girls… I must be one lucky guy, to be helping them out!_

"…in a few days. I'm sorry, Tidus, but if you'll excuse me, I have to run a few things to the library," finished Quistis. "Do you mind?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah, no, of course not. Consider me gone!" He hopped out of his seat, trotting toward the elevator. 

As the days went by, Tidus began to accept one unfortunate truth: that there was, perhaps, a reason he'd never heard of relationships between Jiant and Lillikin. For the following few days that he'd noticed Hauyn within the Garden, he'd have not been surprised if she'd never even seen him. There had been one day, though, where he was certain she had seen him, because they'd briefly interacted- a day where he was initially preoccupied with getting his blitzball un-stuck from a crevice in the Garden that he'd accidentally kicked it into. It took a lot of effort and strength, but once he'd pulled it free, the force applied created a momentum that sent him stumbling back into a 180-degree spin… facing one white-haired summoner. 

Luckily, he'd steadied his grip on the blitzball enough so that it almost went flying- but didn't. 

_ What a save. That could've been embarrassing. _

"Oh, uh, sorry," he apologized. "You'd think with all the open space in here, balls wouldn't get stuck in crevices so easily, right?" An uncertain, short laugh accompanied this statement. 

"I… guess so…" replied Hauyn uncertainly. "You're Tidus, right? Reynn mentioned that you're always carrying that ball around."

"Yep! That's me!" Tidus grinned. "I have to stay in good form, you know. After all, one day this mess will all be over, and then we can get back to playing blitzball without a care in the world, just like before!"

"That's a good thing to look forward to. Well, I have to be going. See you!" With a wave and a smile, Hauyn continued on her way. 

When she was gone, Tidus just sighed. "What am I gonna do? This is never gonna happen. And I can't blame her. If there were people that only reached _my_ calves, I probably wouldn't ever give them any romantic energy, either. And- what if she likes taller guys?! Oh… I'm doomed…" 

Curse this tiny body of his. Even if that wasn't a problem, it'd cause issues farther down the road. He doubted he could ever satiate a woman triple his height, for sure. 

With a feeling of melancholy now surrounding him, Tidus began to walk toward the exit of the Garden then, wondering if he'd have some time to visit the beaches of Besaid. It was another beautiful day, and there, no one would chew him out for practicing. 

If nothing else, he'd always have blitzball.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a Tidus/Yuna shipper that writing this felt weird. But I mean, if Tidus was regular size- and maybe if Yuna didn't exist in this game- this wouldn't be a bad couple, you know? Maybe?


End file.
